1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to data communications and network traffic analysis.
2. Description Of Related Art
Networks such as the Internet carry a variety of data communicated using a variety of network devices including servers, routers, hubs, switches, and other devices. Before placing a network into use, the network, including the network devices and network applications included therein, may be tested to ensure successful operation. Network devices may be tested, for example, to ensure that they function as intended, comply with supported protocols, and can withstand anticipated traffic demands.
In addition, to assist with the construction, installation and maintenance of networks, network applications and network devices, networks may be augmented with network analyzing devices, network conformance systems, network monitoring devices, and network traffic generators, all which are referred to herein as network testing systems. The network testing systems may allow for analyzing the performance of networks, network applications and network devices by capturing, analyzing and/or sending network communications.
Label switching is a technique that allows routers to make forwarding decisions based on the contents of a label included in a packet header, rather than by performing a complex route lookup based on a destination IP address included in a packet header. Multi-Protocol Label Switching (MPLS) is a protocol that implements label switching. Label switching also allows for, among other things, and is well suited to, the creation of tunnels through a network. MPLS is defined in Request For Comment (RFC) 3031. To the extent terms in this patent application involve MPLS, definitions and information concerning the terms may be obtained from RFC 3031 and 3032.